Baby cakes
by Winterflower
Summary: Kurogane and Tomoyo are married and have kids, so what happens when their kids ask Kurogane a question that he wished that they didn’t asked? One shot AU Pairing: K x T


Baby cakes

By Winter flower

Kurogane and Tomoyo are married and have kids, so what happens when their kids ask Kurogane a question that he wished that they didn't asked? One shot (AU) Pairing: K x T

It was a nice and peaceful day in Ginryuu household, as Kurogane was finishing his breakfast to get ready for the start of the day, when his son and daughter, Tatsuki and Nakuru popped besides him.

"Papa, can I ask you a question?" his five year old daughter with brown hair and red eyes asked, with her six year old brother with red eyes and black hair nodded his head with eager anticipation.

Kurogane looked at them with a stern and proud gaze that did not unfazed them at all. He sat there, thinking about his two kids whom he was secretly proud of. Nakuru, being a daddy's little girl, was full of energy and exuberance, and not afraid to speak her mind out, whereas Tatsuki is more like him in his younger days, quiet personality, who would quietly but protectively look out for his baby sister whom he would somehow teased her with peculiar nicknames, trait definitely inherited from his mother. Anyway, after looking at them, he turned to his cup of coffee and replied: "Shoot." He then sipped his coffee, without giving a thought what question that they would ask.

"Papa, where do babies come from?" they asked innocently, causing their father to burn his throat and spray out the contents out of his mouth.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" he roared at the two kids, causing them to wince, he would personally preferred 'can we have the latest toy in town?' or 'can we have a pet?' question but not _that_ question that will have to reveal a bit of his bedroom life with Tomoyo. Hell, even with that he would face any murderer or any criminals in his police job at any time of the day but just not this.

"Where do babies come from?" Tatsuki managed to squeak out, for his sister was already brawling her eyes out because her daddy who always read bedtimes stories and played with her at times in his spare time, had roared at them for asking a simple question, causing their dad to wince at his outburst.

Kurogane noted to control his temper next time after seeing the reactions from his kids, and began to lay out his options like a strategist would do.

Tell them to ask their mother? Nah, she still not in the house as she is dealing with the toy company 'Piffle Princess' that she had set up right now, so better not bother her.

Get Syaoran, his partner to explain to them? Scratch that, he's engaged to Sakura, not married with kids, even that Kurogane was more afraid of his straightforward personality, since he would just tell them the technical details that might scar his daughter for life.

Ask Fai, his so call best buddy who is working in the DNA lab, to explain to them? Hell no! He would tell them along with his assistant, whom Kurogane suspected is more than that, Chii, which would scar her more than his daughter for life. Even that did not happen, well he will be a laughing stock in the whole police force and Souma, one of Tomoyo's bodyguards would surely give him not a single peace and quiet moment, when she saw him.

So that leaves the one and only feasible option that is he had to tell them himself. Sighing to himself, he then began to think on what perfect excuse or analogy to explain them on where does babies come from.

Try telling them about baby delivery storks? Nope, they will surely hunt every single bird nest to find their 'other siblings'. Or what about planting a seed? Hell no, they will beg him and Tomoyo for packets of flower seeds and massacred the whole garden also for the same reason, but that will even disappoint them further. Arghhh, GOD DAMMIT! Somehow Kurogane felt that his bad karma from his past life was paying him twice the damage. His eyes scanned around the dining room, hoping to have an instant inspiration for the excuse, when he saw a slice of black forest cake that Tomoyo had baked a few days back. Even though he wasn't a great fan of sweets, but oh well it will have to do.

"Alright, I will tell, so stop crying." He informed the kids, noticing that Nakuru had immediately stopped crying and was back to her sunny self.

"Ok, here we go …" Kurogane then took a deep breath before launching an explanation to it.

"Well, you see, papa and mama decide to make a cake so chocolate mud cake for a boy, strawberry angel cake for a girl; papa will provide the flour and sugar whereas mama would add in the eggs, butter and milk. After a great effort to the mix the ingredients together, they then put the cake mixture in the oven to bake for 9 months. That's how babies come from." Kurogane rushed through the explanation and thought that was enough to shush the two kids up, but he never knew that his kids were always full of surprises.

A week later …

"It has been a while since I last did baking." Tomoyo cheerfully sang, as she gathered the said ingredients into the mixing bowl, just then her two kids popped beside her. "Momma, what are you doing?" they asked her. "I'm making chocolate mud cake." She replied, not noticing how her answer was going to affect them.

"Momma how come you didn't ask papa to help you to make our baby brother?" Nakuru asked innocently. Just then, Kurogane walked into the kitchen with a sleepy look, upon hearing the question from his two kids, he woke up instantly.

Tomoyo nearly dropped the batter bowl as she bent down with laughter, after she exacted out an explanation from them why did they get that idea from. After a few hours of giving the real explanation of where do babies come from, aside from Kurogane's blushes and Tomoyo's giggles, the two kids were disappointed, but for a short while as they didn't mind eating the cake that their mom was going to bake. Meanwhile there was an uneasy silence between Kurogane and Tomoyo as she mixed the ingredients for the said cake and placed it in the oven to bake. The silence was disturbed by the chime of the timer indicating that the cake was ready to be taken out.

"Er, Tomoyo that was the only explanation that I can come up with." Kurogane managed to say after breaking the uneasy silence between them.

"True, but then its quite funny, hearing it from you." Tomoyo smiled as she removed the cake from the oven and placed it on the table. He scowled back at her response, but he did not make any comment about it.

"Why don't we two go and bake a cake? Shall we?" Tomoyo asked slyly with Kurogane smirking back at her.

"Sure why not since our two brats will be enjoying themselves with the cake." He replied, leading his princess to their bedroom, not before locking the bedroom door.

owari

* * *

oh well, i know that this fic is a bit rushed as i just dunno how to express myself. 

the kids' name: tatsuki, thought since kurogane has a dracoian personality and a affinity with dragons, hence it

naruku: is from ccs, her bubbly personality is enough to scare her daddy to submission nyahh. hope u guys like it and r&r pls.


End file.
